It is known to combine a washer and dryer in a stacked arrangement inside the same outer cabinet. Such washer/dryer combinations are known as "over/unders", and are particularly useful for consumers who lack the space for a full size washer and dryer pair. To conserve floor space, the dryer section of the over/under is suspended above the washer by a framework. Over/unders usually have outer dimensions that allow them to be installed in limited spaces, for example in closets.
In the past, over/unders offered only a fraction of the load capacity of full size machines, thus making them impractical to serve the needs of many potential users. Recently, efforts have been directed to designing over/unders having a "standard" capacity (also called "large" capacity in the industry). The design of large capacity over/unders presents significant problems in comparison to known small capacity designs. The outside cabinet dimensions may be only slightly increased, due to the need to fit the appliance into limited spaces. However, the internal capacities must be increased greatly to accommodate larger loads. Additionally, the interior of the washer basket and the dryer drum must remain readily accessible to a maximum number of potential users.
The problem of accessibility is compounded by the preference of many consumers, particularly those in the U.S., for vertical axis washers. Vertical axis washers require significant overhead clearance to provide access to the interior of the washer. In an over/under arrangement, this usually means that either the size of the appliances must be reduced, thus reducing capacity, or that the dryer must be mounted at an elevation to accommodate the clearance, thus unacceptably increasing the overall height of the over/under.
Several large capacity over/unders have been designed and marketed. However, these over/unders have incorporated design compromises that have resulted in unsatisfactory performance and limited accessibility. Some manufacturers have resorted to using unconventional designs employing a tilt-out or slide-out washer, thus eliminating the need to provide space immediately beneath the dryer for access to the washer. Although such designs allow more space for extra dryer capacity, they involve relatively complex and expensive mechanisms to provide washer movement, and lack the stability of rigid-framed conventional over/unders having fixed-position washer assemblies.
As is readily apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need for an over/under embodying an optimal balance between outside dimensions, internal capacity, washing and drying performance, and accessibility.